


La Chanteuse Avec Un Paquet

by DatSchoolGirl



Category: Tekken, Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatSchoolGirl/pseuds/DatSchoolGirl
Summary: The last King of Iron Fist tournament has long passed now, and Lili finds herself resting on her laurels at home. Though training in secret, she still has to keep her life of martial arts secret from her father, who she adores ever so much. Relying on Sebastian to vouch for her, often she finds it hard to just sit home and twiddle her thumbs.Whilst at home in Monaco, the young blonde is informed by Mr. Rochefort that he would be hosting a gala of major extravagance. Lili was to attend, garbed fully and appropriately for the event as he had many people coming in, looking to partner with the Rochefort Oil Company. Celebrities of every type were to be in attendance.Performing the music for the night would be Japanese idol Hatsune Miku, who took the job purely for one reason. To claim the daughter of her employer as her own personal cumrag bitch.





	La Chanteuse Avec Un Paquet

Emilie Rochefort, often referred to as Lili, found herself sat at one of hundreds of tables lined up in a sprawling courtyard during a beautiful night gala. The Monegasque skies were lit up with stars, overseeing her and the hundreds of people roaming around her. Garbed in a beautiful red dress with matching heels, a small gold choker and her usual lightly painted pink lips, her blue orbs wandered around for someone of note, of any interest whatsoever. She recognised a few A-List celebrities, and did greet them with a charm and elegance that would warm any heart, but she had no interest in conversing with any of them at length. She's shown face and gotten around to meeting a bunch of people, she's left a positive impression! Perhaps she can just go to her room now that she's attended?

As the overconfident teen sauntered towards her home mansion, where the gala was taking place, the sounds of 'World is Mine' echoed around the building to massive cheers. A large crowd gathered below a small stage that housed the twin-tailed teal idol, Hatsune Miku. She had been performing for about two hours, and was on the last song of her set before she was to take off home. She seemed very energetic on stage, which matched her personality, one would assume. Lili didn't take much notice, she just glanced briefly as she marched through the large room to the next one, and to the next one, where her father seemed to be discussing business with some men from the UK. She asked if she may please go to her room, with a curtsy and the most lovely velvet tone imaginable. Her father couldn't deny her that, especially after doing as she was asked, showing up and playing friendly with all the attendees who encountered her. She thanks her father, gives him a soft kiss on the cheek and then heads off. Sebastian offers her assistance, she declines. 

Emilie had made it to her room in minutes, and entered. Locking the door, she couldn't be bothered to change into nightwear. She was quite removed of energy, and bundled up in her large bed. Pulling the duvet up to her chin, she slowly falls into slumber thinking about the next fighting tournament viable to compete in, and when it would take place. Perhaps she would get the chance to beat down some new fighters? The thought thrilled her. That's where her dreams took her. Meanwhile, the gala had ended and the sounds outside stopped. People were heading home and the dead of night soon came forth.

When Lili woke up next, she was in black high-end lingerie, tied to a foreign bed with a camera looming over her from a faraway distance. She could hear soft giggling from the other direction, when she turned, she saw that idol from the night before in the same attire she was famous for, with the slight modification of a tent in her skirt. Was that a style change? More importantly, how did the Monegasque get here?

"I'm sure you have many questions, Ms. Rochefort, but they all mean nothing. Your past means nothing. For the rest of your days, all that matters is servicing me, and I suspect I can train you to be quite good at it. You have a natural beauty, that of an untapped treasure I just had to claim as my own. I promise after the fifth or sixth load it won't hurt as much~"

The tealnette hopped forward and was already in front of the blonde. Admiring her new property, she ever so softly cups Lili's face with her palms, and grins down. Her own eyes filled with a lust that burned itself into Lili's shaken blue irises. 

"I doubt you have ever even kissed a man. Mm, I think I'll be taking all of your virginities in the next five hours while I'm molding your body, but I thiiiiink that maybe I'll take the most important one~? Let's see if I can make you sing like the person fucking you~"

The songstress showed surprising strength in releasing Lili from her confines, only to pin her on the bed whilst staring down at her. Using her body weight to keep the hold, Miku already had her own skirt and panties slid off, a giant grin on her own features, eyes wild with a flame of desire. The moment Lili would have feared, out sprung an 8 inch thick cock with balls, grinding against the elegant dressing the Monegasque had woken up in. Leaving precum stains on it as Miku grinded, she had moved over Lili's panties, and the tip was softly kissing Lili's untapped cunt. 

"Remember the last song on my set last night, Emilie~? It was World Is Mine. That wasn't a sendoff for the attendees, that was a warning to you. I am the number one idol in the world, everyone else is below me. I own it all. I own you. Every single part of you!"

She drilled in without remorse, splitting Lili open and already digging a few inches in, not caring for the damage it caused. She moved her head down so it was by Lili's ear, because she wanted to whisper sweet promises with each loud, wet thrust into the pink folds. 

"You're going to get fucked in the cunt, throat and ass three times a day each. I am going to knock you up. You will be getting aggressively pounded in public. I may put you out for spitroasts with other hung idols I want to hook up with. You're an object. A dumpster for my hot seed. Any high status you held is gone. Think father is looking for you? He knows your mine. He handed you away in the contract for my performances. Of course, he didn't know at the time, but... ahh, my company lawyers are very good."

The good was made emphatic with a hard thrust deep into the Monegasque honeypot, one which reached all the way to Lili's womb. 

"Why would you choose to take me over any other, Madame Miku!?"

The first time Lili could directly speak to Miku, amid gasps and screams of pain and shivers of pleasure, and also the last in defiance. 

"I wanted to break a rich bitch and turn her into nothing but a cumrag under my heel. You just happened to be one at my next event~"

Lili had unknowingly leg-locked onto Miku's waist as she drilled and pummeled her snatch, treating her like dirt had got her turned on? How absurd! Well, she got her first taste of idol seed in that moment. Hot white torrents of sticky spunk spewed out of the tip of Miku's cock and filled the insides of the blonde in seconds, her womb overflowing and saturated. Miku must have been backed up because she didn't stop for a full minute. She didn't pull out either, she held the dick in and it acted like a cork for the slightly bloated and now out of shape physique Lili had spent years toning. 

"Mmh..~ That is one cream filling of nine. You are going to be a balloon by the time I'm done with you."

She didn't lie. Miku had fucked Emilie Rochefort into the night, and into the next day. The blonde was covered in semen, over her body, her black lingerie, fattened stomach and across her facial features. Pools of thick seed came out of her mouth, and down by her ass and her pussy. Miku had a spring in her step as she got up, humming lightly to herself as she locked the room when exiting. The camera that was looming over continued to roll film. Miku pulled out her phone as she walked away.

She grinned softly at her handiwork, streaming onto her phone from the direct feed.


End file.
